A pain in my A S S
by alessandra2494
Summary: Tori is an only child and orphan of mother since she was two years old. Her father met a woman online and already carry as boyfriends over a year. Finally Tori's father and his girlfriend are getting married, just for a little detail, his dad's girlfriend has a son (Beck) and together they make their life impossible. Discover what happened between bori Romance/Humor/Family
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, romantic/ comedy and a little bit of drama but not too much. Tori is an amazing girl that lost her mother since she was 2 years old so she does not remember too much about her. Now her dad met a lady in the internet and they have been dating for more than a year. They are finally getting married and Tori found out that she is a son, a very handsome and hot son, first they will hate each other and make their life complicated. You'll find more if you keep reading is fantastic i promise**

**I do not own victorious rights, and if I had belonged it I swear I would have done a better ending ;)**

**Between, excuse my grammar, my first language is French so I am sorry!**

A young girl walking in school, holding her books on one hand and in the other hand holding her cellphone, she thinks she is normal but the true fact is that she is the most popular girl in school. Since third grade she has been winning the titles of "the most beautiful girl", "perfect smile", "the most fashionable girl at school" and etc. You may think she is a stubborn and a spoiled girl, but that is not true, Tori Vega is the most humble person in the world. She has this amazing friends and the hottest boy in school as her boyfriend, everything is perfect for her.

Her mom died in a car crash since tori was 2 years old, she doesn't remember anything about her mother but she has a lot of photos of her. She has been living all her life with her dad in LA California. She loves her dad, but she hates the fact that he is dating a divorced woman since one year ago, tori does not know her in real person and doesn't want to. Her dad found her in a stupid internet chat for single, divorced and widower's people of California; they have seen each other a few times in real person and a lot of times via Skype. Tori's dad has tried to introduce her girlfriend to tori, but tori keeps rejecting them by saying she has a lot of homework.

"Toriiiiiiii" a red haired girl came running hugging tori making her throw all her books to the floor

"Cat careful you almost throw my cellphone" tori said trying to catch in the air her cellphone

Jade, Andre and Robbie came behind cat. The 5 of them are very close friends, each of them have very unique personalities, Cat is the adorable and cute of them, Jade is the scissors lover and she is very mean, she is always making fun of her friends sadness but she also worries a lot for them, Andre is the womanizer, tori is the only one who knows that he has a crush on Jade but as she promised to him, he can't tell anyone and most of all he can't tell Jade, Robbie is the typical shy and geek boy, he used to carry a puppet always, but since they came from summer vacations he sold Robbie to a mean 7 years old boy and Tori, well you already know her.

"I am sorry tori, one time my brother threw my kitten to the toilet because he said that the kitten was feeling hot because of its fur, which is kind of funny because days before that he shaved the kitten for a Christmas play, HAHAHAH" everybody was with a confused face hearing the terrible things that her brother does.

"Why did he shaved the kitten because of a christmas play?" jade asked rubbing a pair of scissors in her hand, seriously that girl is in love with scissors

"He was playing Santa Claus, so he needed a white beard" cat said cheerfully

"So what happened to the kitten after being in the toilet?" Andre asked still worried about the kitten and Cat's brother

Tori was checking her cellphone after receiving a text message

"Forget about the Cat" tori yelled still looking at her cellphone

"Nooooo, never forget about me please" Cat yelled very sad while shaking Robbie's arm

"I will never forget you cutie" said Robbie rubbing Cat's hair

"No Cat, I was talking about the kitten" tori said trying to calm Cat, damn that girl sometimes can frustrate people

"Oh, great, so why should we forget about the kitten tori?" cat asked calmly rolling her hair in her finger

"My dad just text me saying that his girlfriend is coming tonight for dinner" tori opened her locker and threw her cellphone in it as she grabbed two textbooks and a notebook

"I hate adults trying to pretend to be teenagers" jade said

"But you hate everything" cat told jade facing her

"Did I ask you Cat?" jade yelled making cat hide behind Robbie and then making Robbie and cat hide behind Andre

"Jade, don't be a gank" Andre said to jade as he grabbed Robbie and cat, "tori, why don't you make an excuse like always?"

"It's true, you can say that we have to rehearse for a school play or something like that and stay in somebody's house" Jade request it to tori, "but not in my house, sorry" jade smiled meanly

"Thanks Jade" tori shut her locker annoyed , "I can't do that, not this time, I am starting to think that my dad is being serious with her" tori said upset, she loves people but the fact that her dad could probably get married to someone kills her

"You'll be ok tori don't freak out" Andre said rubbing tori's shoulder

"Yeah, and if you need something, we will always be here for you" robbie smiled at tori trying to cheer her up

"Yeaaaah" Jade said sarcastic, "but don't count too much with me"

"That's very disrespectful" cat said shaking her head to Jade

"You know Jade sometimes you can be a…" someone grabbed tori's waist from behind making her smile

"You were saying Vega?" Jade said laughing at her

Tori turn around facing Ryder Daniels, the hottest boy in school, "hey baby" tori hugged him around his neck

"Aww, that's very sweet" cat yelled making everybody faced her

"I know, it makes me sick, let's go to class" Jade said grabbing Cat

"We are coming with you" said andre making Robbie follow them

"Hey girl, we are alone now" said Ryder smirking, "want to give your hottie hottie a kiss?"

"I would love to" tori peck Ryder's lips, "but I have to go to class, sorry babe" tori made a sad face

"It's alright baby, I also got to go to classes" tori smiled at him and grabbed her backpack, "see you after school?" ryder asked tori checking his cellphone

"Sorry I can't, my dad is inviting his girlfriend for dinner" she got angry just because of repeating the fact that she will be in that dinner too

"Why don't you miss dinner, we can eat at my house and maybe later we could have some alone time" Ryder said smiling from ear to ear and rubbing tori's back getting slowly down to her butt

"Ryder we are in school" tori took Ryder's hand and take it off of her, "I am late for class" she left angry and upset with him

In the last period

"Hey, aren't you telling me why you are so upset since the first class?" Jade asked whispering to tori who sits in front of her

"Jade, leave me alone you will probably just want to know to laugh at me" Tori said frustrated

Jade has been asking tori since their first class, and by now she is already annoyed by the question

"If you don't tell me I will cut all your hair…" jade was interrupted by the teacher who took Jade's scissors from her hand, "excuse me but those are my scissors" jade said angry

"Well, I'll give them to you after school" the teacher said putting the scissors in his desk

"Great, thanks a lot tori" Jade said facing tori and taking another pair of scissors from her bag

"Jade West, detention, after school" the teacher yelled at Jade annoyed and he took again her new pair of scissors, "class you can be dismissed, West, I'll see you in detention" the teacher said grabbing his books and Jade's scissors

As soon as the teacher left tori grabbed her things and literally ran out of the classroom to avoid Jade, but Jade noticed Tori's rush and ran behind her.

Tori kept running until Jade grabbed her by her arm, Tori started fighting trying to get off of Jade but Jade was winning the fight

"Don't fight Vega" Jade said shaking her from her wrist

"Leave me alone jade" Tori kept fighting, but Jade pushed her making tori fell to the ground. Tori bite jade's leg while jade was pulling tori's hair.

"AAAHH, tori" Jade screamed after being biting by tori, "enough tori" she grabbed tori from her arms and she dragged her to the janitors closet

"Jadeeeee" tori screamed as she was dragged by Jade

When Jade was dragging tori to the janitors closet tori screamed loudly she was even hitting and shaking her hands to the floor trying to make Jade stop. Jade opened the janitor's closet and both tori and jade gasped at what they saw.

"Ryder" tori's jaw dropped as she saw her boyfriend, or well, ex-boyfriend kissing another girl

"Tori, I can explain it" Ryder said facing tori and grabbing her hands trying to calm her down, but the real thing is that tori is calmed, she seems upset and sad but she is not crying or screaming

"What are you going to explain to me?" She calmly says, "It doesn't look what it seems, she was kissing you that you didn't want to" oh forget it, know she is screaming, but at least she is not crying

"Tori, that's exactly what was happening" Ryder said tightening tori's hands, maybe he didn't want tori to leave

"Shut up Daniels" Jade screamed to him rolling her eyes

Tori removed her hands and left the school building

"Baby wait" Ryder tried to run after tori but jade stopped him and punch him directly in his face

After hitting Ryder, jade shake her hands, smiled and said, "You're dead Daniels"

"Jade West, you are coming to Saturday morning detention" Mr. Goldsmith yelled at her

"Busted" Jade rolled her eyes, "who cares, it worth it" she grabbed her things and went to detention smiling

Tori ran as fast as she could because she thought that maybe Ryder or Jade were going to follow her, but as soon as she saw that nobody was following her she stopped and walked to her house. Tori couldn't believe it, her boyfriend, her first love cheated on her, she thought that maybe they were going to break up for a stupid fight or because of differences, but she never imagined that he was going to cheat on her. Ryder was the perfect boyfriend, sweet, supportive, nice, cute and hot; she was very happy with her relationship until today.

Tori arrived to her house and saw two cars parking in front of it, she totally forget that her father's girlfriend was coming for dinner. She takes out her house keys and opened the door

"Finally home" her dad was very happy; it's the first time she saw her dad that happy. Her dad grabbed her from the waist and carries her to the kitchen

"Dad stop it" her dad landed her on the ground and she saw a pretty lady cooking

"Tori, this is Maddy, Maddy this is Tori my daughter" her dad said pretty enthusiastic

"Hey Tori" Maddy extended her arm to shake it with tori, and when tori noticed it she accepted and shake hands with her dad's girlfriend, "wow your dad said you were pretty but you are way more than that" she said squeezing tori's cheek

Tori POV

_Great here I am meeting my dad's girlfriend; well at least she is being nice_

"Hey, Maddy, nice to meet you" I said as I fake a smile

"Tori we got a surprise for you" my dad said holding hands with Maddy

_Grown up people holding hands is way more weird than watching Robbie in bikini, wait, probably not_

_Is she using my mom's apron? Wow that's not nice, I hope she at least cooks well _

"Dad I am so sorry but I don't feel well, I'll go to my room and call me when dinner is ready" I said as I left the kitchen and went upstairs

"Tori but it is important honey" my dad called but oops, too late I am just about to open my door and I don't feel like talking to strangers

I entered my room and laid in the bed

"Am I imagining or is someone in my room?" I seriously don't want to see nobody but I think I saw someone sitting in my window couch

"Hey nice guitar" I turned around and found a handsome boy like of my age, wavy brown hair, with big hazel eyes and a great natural tan skin.

**Hey let me know what do you think, and if you want an update soon i must see at least 5 reviews for tomorrow and i promise i'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, i hope you like it because i didnt haha, seriously i wrote it when i was having a really bad headache**

I entered my room and laid in the bed

"Am I imagining or is someone in my room?" I seriously don't want to see nobody but I think I saw someone sitting in my window couch

"Hey nice guitar" I turned around and found a handsome boy like of my age, wavy brown hair, with big hazel eyes and a great natural tan skin.

"Daaaaaad" I went downstairs quickly to find my dad and Maddy getting the table ready

"I like the room, I already put my things in there" the crazy boy told my dad and her mom, I didn't even notice that he followed me

"No no no no no, in your dreams you are getting my room" I said pointing him with my finger

"Tori we have to explain…" maddy started talking but my dad interrupted her

"No Maddy, she is my daughter, I'll explain to her" my dad said holding hands with Maddy

"Ok, then spit it" why are they even that romantic to each other, they are like 40 years old, that's gross

"Tori, Beck is staying in your room until we fix his new room" my dad replied

"Why is he staying in my room, and why are you fixing him the guest room, dad what is happening?" I better have a good answer to that, if not I am literally going to kill everyone, even my dad

"Maddy and me are getting married" my dad snapped at me, when he said this Maddy showed me her engagement ring

_Whaaaaaaaaat? There's no way that my dad is getting married, oh god I promise that I am getting dizzy_

Minutes later

"Dad" tori said finally recovering

She thought everything was just a nightmare, but when she woke up she saw beck and Maddy sitting in the other couch and her dad holding her hand and stroking her hair

"Tori how are you honey?" "You just fainted" tori's dad asked worried

"I, I… are you engaged?" tori asked confused, she was willing that everything was part of her head, that maybe Maddy and Beck doesn't exist and they are part of her imagination

"Yes honey, Maddy is going to be my wife and Beck my stepson" tori's dad tried to stay calm and be tolerant with tori

"But why?" tori started crying and went running to her room, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was not only going to have a stepmother, but also she was going to have a stepbrother

Tori rest in her bed for a while until somebody entered her room, and that somebody was tall and very hot

"What are you doing here?" tori asked trying not to face him

"So you just not fainted you also lost your memory" beck asked lying in the bed next to tori

"Move out of my bed" tori screamed at beck pushing him out of her bed making beck to fall to the rouge

"Hey, didn't you hear your dad, I am staying here" beck said slowly like if tori was retarded

"My dad never said that" tori said but then she remembered her dad telling her something like that,"DAAAAAD" Tori went downstairs to talk to her dad

"Here we go again, she is going to yell something, her dad is going to explain her another thing, she is going to faint and blabla, girls" beck said grabbing tori's guitar, "at least she is cute, did I say cute?, she is super-hot. Why am I even saying those things, I am getting crazy" beck said playing tori's guitar

Beck was playing tori's guitar until tori and her dad came into tori's room

"Leave my guitar" tori's dad stopped her because tori was about to go and do something to Beck

"Tori and Beck both of you sit on the bed" as he said these both of them sat on the bed, but tori didn't want to sit next to him so she sat in the corner of the bed, "really mature tori"

Tori just smiled to her dad and she crossed her arms

"Tori, Beck is going to stay here until we fix his room, we need to fix everything, even the bathroom needs to be fixed, so he is going to be your roomie, you are going to share bed because is going to be a lot of time and Beck can't sleep months… or years (tori's dad whispered that because he knew tori was going to argue) in the floor" when he finished talking he closed his eyes waiting for tori to yelled at him but he didn't hear nothing

"Excuse me sir, if there is a problem I can sleep in the floor or in the living room" beck said very calmly, "I just don't want to be an obstruction for Tori" he said rubbing tori's hand

Tori looked at beck confused, but then a great idea went into her head, "you are not an obstruction at all, but if you wish to sleep in the living room I can help carry your things" tori smile facing beck and grabbing his hand tighten it

Beck's hand was shivering of the pain it is feeling

"There is no way Beck is going to sleep in the living room; you have enough space here for both of you" tori tried to argue but his dad interrupted her, "no more buts or argues I am getting tired tori" his dad stand up and was about to leave tori and beck's room LOL

"This way is better tori, we can start to know each other" beck said as he stand up from his place and went to hugged tori, but she quickly took off his arms from her

"That's so nice Beck, thanks a lot for being such a gentleman" his dad patted beck's back and left the room

"Do you really think that you can make fun of me and my dad?" tori noticed that beck was faking everything

"Listen to me and listen carefully, I am going to sleep here, and um just as an advice I do not snore but I do fart asleep" beck said smiling and then he started laughing at tori's wide eyes face

"You are disgusting" tori threw a pillow at him

"Hey please don't hit me in my face, is not my fault to be so damn pretty" beck said pointing to his face

"Pretty gross if that was what you meant" tori hate boys like that, boys that are always presuming that they are very hot, of course they are hot but they are also annoying

"Did your dad tell you that I am going to Hollywood Arts" beck started laughing

"What, oh god why me?" tori buried her face with her hands

After dinner tori went to her room just like Beck did because it's his room now but they were ignoring each other, of course Beck has been trying to bother her but Tori is totally ignoring him. Beck is listening to music, dancing and singing, but tori has to admit that he is not a bad dancer nor singer and that he got a pretty good taste in music; and tori is skyping with Jade and Cat

_Skype Cat/Tori/Jade_

_"Getting married at age of 38 isn't illegal?" Jade asked as she sipped a cup of coffee_

_"No, my brother got married with a 56 years old lady onetime" cat said rolling her finger with her hair_

_Both Jade and Tori way very confused at Cat's comment_

_"Cat, isn't your brother 24 years old?" Jade asked to cat in a very serious voice tone, it wasn't the angry or the sarcastic tone; it was a worried one_

_"Yeah" cat said eating a strawberry, "but he got divorced in two weeks" _

_Jade nodded with her head showing agreement and Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion, she wanted to ask why they got divorced but she was scared of Cat's answer so she forget the question_

_"Jade how detention was?" tori asked smiling but then frowned at beck who was trying to do breakdance in her room, "hey stupid, stop it you are going to literally break my floor" she shouted at him but he couldn't hear her at all because he was using headbands_

_Jade and Cat laughed out loud (lol HAHAH) _

_"It was greaaaaat" nobody knows why Jade loves detention, maybe because she suffers for an hour in there, "the bad thing is that after you left the stupid teacher gave me detention for tomorrow" she was painting her nails obviously with black enamel_

_"Why did you have detention for Saturday?" Cat asked worried and upset _

_"Nothing" Jade rolled her eyes but suddenly she started laughing, "I hit Ryder's nose" _

_Tori and Cat's jaw dropped _

_"What,... but how?" tori asked laughing pretty hard_

_"I just punch him in his face, DUH" Jade said getting annoyed because tori was smiling from ear to ear, "ok I admit it I got very angry for what he did to you and I cannot see a friend like that" tori was awing Jade, "not even you" Tori frowned at Jade after her last comment_

_"HAHAHA that makes sense" Cat started laughing_

_"What makes sense Cat" tori asked_

_"I saw in the slap earlier that Ryder's nose broke" Cat was laughing a lot_

_Tori started to laugh pretty hard and loud when suddenly Beck pushed her making her go directly to the floor_

"AAAH" is all tori could said after being hit

"Dude, what's your problem?" tori stand up

"You snore when you laugh I couldn't help it" beck and tori were arguing just in front of the cam, Jade and Cat were looking and hearing at everything, "between, you were laughing very loud and disturbing my music… and my ears"

"You have all the volume up how could you hear me" tori was very annoyed at beck so she grabbed a pillow and hit him

"Bye tori" Cat and Jade were scared and they better went offline

They never noticed at what time they started a pillow fight because as Tori was hitting Beck, he was also hitting Tori with a pillow screaming and running around the room

Tori's dad entered the room and snatched away the pillows, "enough fighting, I am getting really tired, so you better be in bed in less than 10 minutes" John **(let's call tori's dad john because I am getting tired of writing ´Tori's dad´) **left the room pretty angry

"Thanks a lot, my dad never gets that angry with me" tori said getting her pajamas and entering the bathroom to changed

"Maybe he is tired of you" beck said, "Fuck I hate LA's weather" beck said opening the window

Tori got out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas; she noticed that beck was drooling to see her in just very short shorts and a tank top, he was drooling a lot that he almost felt out of the window

"If you don't like LA's weather you can return to San Francisco" she said closing or slamming her laptop and putting it in her desk

"HA HA" beck fake laughed at tori's comment, "well I hope you don't make another fight" he said as he took off his t shirt

"Why am I going to start a fight" tori hasn't turn to see Beck

"Um, forget it" beck started smiling, taking off his pants now, because tori was going to freak out when she sees him just sleeping in his underwear

Beck lay in bed waiting for tori lie down and turn off the light. Beck closed his eyes and started to pretend he was asleep.

"Turn off the light Tori, damn you are so annoying" beck said putting his hands in his face

Tori frowned at beck, turned the light off and went to lay in the bed

"Goodnight sweety" Beck said in a very stupid voice

"Shut up Beck" she turned around because she didn't want to face him

Beck noticed why tori turned around so he wanted to bother her, as always, so he hugged her. Tori turned around, she tried to pushed him but she noticed that beck was naked

"What the hell" tori climbed out of bed and turn the light on. When she turned the lights on she saw Beck only wearing underwear. Tori only couldn't think on how hot and good working beck's body is

"What's the problem" then beck saw she was looking at him, "hey you are stalking me"

Tori shook her head, "No I was not, and why are you naked?" tori yelled at her

"Come on tori, give Becky Becky a warming hug" beck said walking to were tori was standing up.

**Hey, so i hope you like it because i didn't like it :( I am sorry if it is boring **

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope I get reviews with this chapter :/ HAHA, I am waiting to read a lot of reviews, if you have any ideas I will appreciate them, please read xxpurplebluexx , Noitoire , MagnificentMichelle and Kiribati they are my favorites writers and I also hope that they update soon their stories because they left me with cliffhangers JUM ¬¬ if any of you are reading this update soon** **please, REVIEW :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here goes another chapter, thanks for the reviews and i hope you like it**

Beck's pov

It has been months since my mom and I came to live in the Vega's house. I had been very comfortable in Hollywood Arts, I got my best friend Ryder Daniels and his gang is pretty cool. In Hollywood arts there are two gangs, tori's friends and Ryder's friends, I have to admit that tori's gang is way more popular than mine and they are also more down to earth than my friends but I still love my friends, I hope that does not sounded gay.

I had been bothering tori a lot, last week I tore some sheets of tori's favorite book, wrinkled her finished homework, make her go to detention because she pushed me in the hallway, I cut a little bit of her hair, make her get in school late 2 times, left her in school because I left before her, told her she hasn't boobs when she was fitting her bridesmaid dress for the weeding and the worst of all happened yesterday

_*flashback_

_"Hey tori teach me how to play the guitar" beck grabbed tori's guitar and started playing making two guitar strings to break. _

_"Beck what did you do?" tori grabbed the guitar and started yelling at beck some things_

_"Tor calm down I can fix it"_

_"Really how are you going to fix it dumb ass?" beck took the guitar off the arms of tori, "hey return it"_

_"Do you have scotch tape?" beck asked_

_"You don't really know how it works, do you?" she rolled her eyes, "give me my guitar"_

_"No, hold on" _

_They started fighting taking the guitar from each other over and over again, suddenly tori grabbed the peg box and Beck was holding the guitar body. Both of them were pushing side to side until beck got pretty annoyed and let out the guitar body making tori accidentally loose the peg box out of her hands._

Yup the guitar fell out the window, but it wasn't my fault it was kind of an accident, of course if I had never grab it tori wouldn't get mad at me and started fighting for the guitar. She cried pretty hard, I felt bad because it was her mom's guitar so besides all the pictures, jewelry and clothes tori has of her it was the most important thing that reminds her of her mom, but I really didn't mean to throw it through the window.

I know, I know, I have been a jerk around tori in only 5 months but I don't know why I can't behave. The doorbell is ringing probably is Ryder; I invite him to have some fun.

Nobody POV

Beck went to opened the door, as soon as he opened it he saw Ryder shocked waiting in the front yard

"Hey we don't bite you can come in" beck said opening the door and pointing with his thumb to him to enter the house

"Thanks Beck" he entered carefully and slow

"What's the matter you look shocked or confused, do you had problems finding the house?" he sat in the couch

"No, not at all" beck patted the couch to make know Ryder could sit anywhere, "hey" he sat in the couch, "is this your house?" he asked

"Well yeah, I live here with my mom, my stepdad and my stepsister"

"So your mom is dating tori's dad?" he asked

Beck nodded, "how do you know that this is tori's house?" he was confused

"Well, she was my girl" Ryder smirk to Beck

"Really, why you never told me?"

"You never told me Tori was your stepsister" he said resting in the couch and putting his feet in the table

"Um Ryder, sorry dude but you must have to take your feet off the table"

"Come on man, is anybody home?"

"No, my parents aren't home and Tori is at Andre's house" beck said as Ryder nodded

"I bet Andre and Robbie have something for those girls" Ryder got the control remote and started changing the channels

"What do you mean with ´something´?" beck was very confused at Ryder

Ryder laughed pretty loud and stopped when he saw Beck's serious face, "come on bro, Jade, Cat and Tori are the most freaking babes of the school" beck was still confused. Ryder took his feet off the table and sat correctly, "I bet Andre and Robbie are naughty-naughty with the girls"

"You mean intimacy?" beck asked trying finally to understand Ryder

Ryder laughed again, "yeah beck, intimacy, SEX, they fuck them, and they suck their…" beck interrupted Ryder

"Come one dude, tori would never ever do that" he whispered loudly

"Oh HAHAHA, she does" beck look shocked, "Beck I dated her, I think I am more capable to know that than anybody" **(lie, what a jerk, i literally created a monster)**

Beck stared at Ryder without saying anything, "Beck by the way you are talking I bet you are… virgin" Beck's jaw dropped, "Are you" Ryder asked

Of course Beck is a virgin, absolutely he had a real girlfriend back at San Francisco but they broke up because beck never felt love for her, besides beck is the type of boy that refuses to have intimacy with someone he does not love "of course I am not a virgin" **(lie)**

"So why do you got surprised"

"Because I never thought tori was that way" he stated

"I think I never went serious with her because I always thought she was cheating on me with Andre" he stand up, "hey do you have something to drink?"

Beck stands up and went to the kitchen, "juice or water?" he asked, "Water" Ryder yelled from the living room

They kept talking and watching TV for 2 hours now, it was getting late when suddenly someone opened the door

Tori got shocked when she saw Ryder, of course she knew Beck was part of his gang but she never thought she was going to see him in her house, she hasn't talk to him since he found him cheating on her on the janitor's closet

"Goodnight" tori said leaving her purse in the table and entering the kitchen

"Goodbye" Ryder stands up and pats Beck's back, "see you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah" beck could smell the tense between Ryder and Tori

Ryder left the house; as soon as beck noticed Ryder was completely gone he went into the kitchen

"Thanks for telling me that Ryder was coming" she said igniting the stove

"Why, because that way you could have been more at Andre's?"

"Like if you care of whom I am around" she grabbed the cooking oil and started cooking

_Outside the house_

"God I am so tired" Maddy was searching for the keys in her purse

"Just one more month and we are officially married" John said taking of a pair of keys out of his pocket

"What would I do without you" she pecked John in the lips when suddenly they stopped because they heard screaming

They entered the house and John closed the door, "beck and tori what is happening we could hear your screaming even from outside" both Maddy and John entered the kitchen

"Dad tell beck to never invite Ryder again" she pointed at beck

"What is the matter with Ryder isn't him your boyfriend" he asked

Maddy shook her head, "no honey they aren't together anymore" Maddy and Tori started a good relationship since Maddy gave tori some good advices in everything, Tori feel she can trust in Maddy now

"Honey, how come you never told me that?"

"Well dad you were kind of busy with work, but I talked to it with Maddy and she helped me a lot don't worry" tori replied crossing her arms with a sad face

"oh so you told my mom that Ryder dumped you because you cheated on him?" beck snapped at tori

"What?" tori uncrossed her arms and face Beck, "I never did that to him, and he cheated on me"

"Come on tori" beck rolled his eyes, "everybody know that you cheated on Ryder, you were sucking Ryder and Andre at the same time"

John, Maddy and Tori gasped at what Beck just told

"Tori is that true?" John angrily shouted at Tori and tori nodded crying

"Don't lie Tori" beck said

"Beck, be quiet now, we got to talk with tori alone" Maddy told Beck

"Why mom" he faced tori, "why do I have to go if she has all the fault, she is a slut"

Tori couldn't resist anymore she slapped Beck right in his cheek, but the worst thing is that her apron topknot entangled with the cooking pan's handle making hot oil fall into Beck's hand. Beck's hand was burning in pain and he was screaming. Maddy and John were checking Beck's hand and tori started crying so she went running outside her house.

Jade's POV

God I am very bored, I have been watching all the night saw movies to get inspired because I most write a romantic play. I know I should be watching Disney movies but I only get inspired watching things I like. My thoughts and my movie were interrupted by someone knocking into my room door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see who was at the door

"Jade" tori hugged me and keep crying in my shoulder

"God Tori what's happening?" I asked grabbing tori by her arm and making her sit in my bed

"I… I went to my house when I stopped recording a song in Andre's" she was crying even more, "when I arrived I saw…"

"You saw what Tori?" of course I interrupted, she is a very slow talking person, is irritating

"Ryder", my jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it, "and the worst thing is that he said to Beck that I cheated on him"

"Whaaaaaat" I screamed shocked, what the hell is wrong with that kid, he is a jerk, probably he needs me and my fist to make him understand things better

"I know right?" she wiped tears off her cheeks, "Beck told my dad and Maddy that I cheated on Ryder and that I am a slut so I slapped him"

"So what, the kid was being a gossipmonger, and besides, he even doesn't know anything" I said pretty annoyed, Tori is a very good girl that does not do anything wrong, but the boy needed to be slapped

"Yeah, but accidentally, and I mean it, I threw hot oil and burned Beck's hand" she cried again and I couldn't help it I hugged her

"Everything will be okay Tori, your dad and Maddy were there, they know it was an accident"

"I hope they think the same way as you do" she took her jacket off, "Jade can I get a shower?" I just nodded as soon as tori stand up and closed the bathroom door locked

As soon as tori went to shower I grabbed my phone house and dialed Tori's house number, they are probably worried about her

_At the phone_

_"Goodnight, Vega's house" a lady's voice said_

_"Excuse me this is Jade West, tori's friend" I explained, "I just dialed to say that tori is at my house and she is kind of sad and scared so, can she sleep at my house, I can give her a ride to school tomorrow" _

_"Sure Jade" Maddy said, "Jade you are Tori's friend"_

_If I am tori's friend? Kind off, "yup we are" (__**she doesn't want to admit it, but they are true friends)**_

_"Jade, is she alright we are kind of worried" _

_"She is going to be okay, of course right now she is very upset and shocked, but as her friend" Jade rolled her eyes, "I can tell Tori is a very good girl and she will never ever cheat on someone, or burn someone"_

_"I know Jade" Maddy chuckled, "and her dad knows it well"_

_"Before you hung up, can you tell me how Beck is, I could maybe relax tori if I say to her that beck is well" _

_"Beck is alright, his hand is bandaged and it wasn't a bad burned." "Say tori we love her and that we know that she is a very good girl" _

_"I will, thanks"_

_"Thanks Jade" Maddy already hang the phone_

**So this is all for today, I hope you liked it and REVIEW if you do, keep reading because things are getting heavy right now, I got some great ideas, dramma, comedy and Beck's love are coming soon ;) I promise to update if i see a good amount of reviews, I am not going to put a number of reviews, those are free, love you **


	4. Chapter 4

**i was not going to update, but since i am happy i will and it will be a very long chapter**

Tori POV

Jade let me stay at her house and gave me a ride to school this morning. Here I am at Sikowitz class and this is the first and last class before lunch that I have with Beck. I sat in the front row and he and Ryder's friends sat right behind us. As usual Sikowitz was 15 minutes late.

"Hey tori, everything will be fine, don't worry" Robbie said

"Thanks Robbie, I hope you are right"

"Hello" Sikowitz arrive barefoot drinking coconut milk, "kids I have a lot of things to tell you"

"Just say it" jade snapped irritated checking her fingernails

"Jade don't be a gank" Jade rolled her eyes, "We are making a new play written by our classmate Andre Harris", he pointed to Andre, "it is about a dramatic romance between the main characters, they love each other but at first they hate each other because the girl's dad sent to jail the boy's dad" everyone got confused

"Cliché" Jade said annoyed

"Yup, something like that", sikowitz sat in the stage, "we are going to rehearse during classes and in Friday's afterschool, so please try not to get detention in Friday, and yup I am talking about you Jade"

"Dude, stop it" she yelled

"Are we making auditions?" Cat asked raising her hand

"Nop, I already assigned your characters on that list posted on the wall"

Everybody went to check the list, I decided to check later.

"What?" Jade screamed, "Sikowitz I am going to be Alicia the sweet and lovely sister of the main character"

"I know, it will be a challenge for you" he replied

"I hope sleeping all your life backwards will be challenging too" she stated and sat on the chair furiously

"One time my brother drove my Uncle Tom's car backwards and crashed it into a Chinese restaurant" Cat said patting Jade's shoulder

"Don't touch me" Jade took Cat's hand from her shoulder and Cat gasped

"Oh come on Jade, being sweet for a play is not that bad" I said

"Well at least I am not going to kiss the main character" she smiled meanly to me

"What do you mean?" I asked to jade but she shrugged

"Congratulation Tori, you are Clarisse" Andre shook my shoulders, "the main character"

"What, no no no no, I am not playing Richard if I have to kiss tori" beck snapped to Sikowitz

"Well Beck, if you want to pass my class with a 6 you have to play the main character" Sikowitz crossed his arms and faced Beck

"I can be another character" beck said

"Yes you can" Sikowitz replied, "but if you want at least a 6 as a final score for this semester you have to play the main character or else, you are going to failed my class"

Beck and my jaw dropped when Sikowitz told Beck he was going to fail that class, correction, everybody's jaw dropped when he said that. No one in the world has ever failed Sikowitz class ever.

"Well Tori can play another character" beck pointed at me

"Sikowitz I have no problem playing another character"

"I am sorry tori, but you are perfect to play Clarisse, I am not changing anything" Sikowitz threw to the trash can the coconut he was drinking; he must be upset or sad because he had never threw a coconut before.

"So I must be Richard, yes or yes?" beck asked to himself out loud

"I can play Richard" Ryder said

Beck and Tori turned around and face Ryder, he was smirking to Tori, I don't know why but I just saw a very confused Beck when Ryder said that

"Didn't you hear me, Beck has to do it to pass my class so get over it", Sikowitz stated, "You can be dismissed" Sikowitz signed out with his hands that we can go to lunch

I went with the gang to my locker to grab some books

"Girls, I am hungry" Andre said touching his stomach, "we are living to the asphalt café"

"Hey Beck did you hear, Andre and Robbie are hungry" Ryder pass us, "Careful girls, they can rape you"

Cat, Robbie, Beck and I gasped at Ryder's comment

"What's that supposed to mean" Cat shouted

Ryder and his gang laughed except Beck who was staring at me all the time, I don't know what he is looking at, of course I slapped him and accidentally burned his hand, but he was not looking at me in a mad way, his face looks upset and sad

"Don't ever say those things…" Andre shouted at Ryder but Jade interrupted

"Andre calm down, his comment does not worth a fight right now" Jade surprised me I thought she was going to punch Ryder's nose again

"Please leave us alone, we don't want any problems" Robbie calmly said to Ryder but instead of leaving, Ryder got Robbie from his shirt and crashed him into the lockers

"I'll leave when I want to" Ryder threw Robbie to the ground, "Freak"

Cat ran to Robbie to check on him, everyone were pretty tense, Ryder was still laughing, Andre's fists were shaking with anger, Jade and I just stared at them, well Jade stared at Ryder and I was staring at Beck who was also staring at me. Suddenly Beck whispered something to Ryder making him frowned at Beck

"Okay dude, just because I already had enough fun for today" Ryder told Beck

Ryder's gang finally left and we stayed at the lockers, Jade and Andre were angry while Cat and Robbie were sad and of course scared. What was my mood? I don't really know, maybe fear, maybe confusion, but I was also angry at what Ryder told Beck yesterday, but I am not going to start a fight. We went to the asphalt café and ordered; I was not that hungry so I bought a salad and sat in the only free table, I could feel Beck's staring besides me.

Cat sat next to me and waited for Jade, Andre and Robbie who were still ordering at the truck.

"Tori what did Ryder meant minutes ago?" Cat asked me worried

"I don't know Cat" I lied I know, but it is Cat I just can't tell her what Ryder meant, "But don't worry, just forget about it"

"Kay, kay" Cat cheer

Jade, Andre and Robbie arrived and sat at the table with us, Jade sat next to me and next to Andre while Robbie sat next to Cat

"Cutie here's you pizza slice" Robbie handed Cat her lunch

"Thanks robbie"

We ate quietly, some of us were still confused and the others were angry. I just want to go home and have a long nap, my head is about to explode that I cannot handle it anymore.

"Yo yo yo everyone" a kid said with a mic, "so you already know about tomorrow's tradition, yup I know, the big Hollywood Arts slumber party starts tonight" everyone started to cheer and whispered things, I just rolled my eyes, "everyone is invited tonight here at the asphalt café, DON'T FORGET YOU PJ'S

"Yay, HAHAHA" Cat laughed

Beck POV

I must be angry at tori because she slapped me yesterday but I don't know why I am very disappointed, I never thought she was that kind of girl, but I am pretty confused, she looks sad about it too, maybe she regrets for what she has done. I got to admit it; I was very worried when she ran away yesterday and I feel sad how her dad got mad at her because of my big mouth.

I bite my hamburger sitting with my friends in a table besides Tori's gang, they look upset and angry, I am starting to think that Ryder lied to me yesterday because anybody at that table seems to be like that, not even Jade.

"Beck, are you coming to the slumber party?" Ryder asked

"I don't know, are you?"

"I can't I got, um, I got dentist appointment" he replied

"Dude, the slumber party is at night" tom, Ryder's friend said chewing his turkey sandwich

"Shut up bro" he snapped throwing a French frie from my plate, "I don't know, if tori is coming I will"

"Why do you care if she comes" Tom asked

Ryder laughed, "Is a slumber party Tom" tom nodded in agreement, "beck please ask tori if she is coming and dialed me please"

"I am confused, what is such a big deal if it is a slumber party and what does it connects with Tori?" I asked

"I want to have ´intimacy´ with her" everybody except Beck laughed, "I am going to sneak into her tent at night and, bum" he sipped his soda after saying this

"Dude, she will probably sleep with Cat and Jade" peter stated

"I don't care; Cat is dumb and jade… I can handle her" Ryder said

"Yup, you can handle her just the same way she broke your nose" tom said

"Man that is just a rumor" Ryder rolled his eyes, "I already told you guys that I broke my nose playing martial arts"

"Why do people said that she broke your nose?" I asked

"I don't know Beck, besides it is just a rumor"

I never noticed Ryder's reactions before, he always has an excuse for almost everything and that amount of excuses can't be all the truth. Lunch and classes ended so I am waiting for Tori in the parking lot to go home.

She just arrived with Jade and Cat, both Cat and Jade looks very talkative but Tori, she seems lost in her thoughts, I had almost every class with her today and in all the classes she looked that way, I wonder what is happening to her.

"Tori are you coming to the slumber party?" Cat asked sweetly rolling her pink dress

"I don't know cat, I don't feel like partying" she replied

"Come on tori, if you don't come I'll be stuck with little miss sunshine and her stuff animals" Jade said begging to tori

"They aren't animals" Cat shouted angry, "they are my friends" now she is being sweet, wow she knows how to change moods quickly

"Okay, I'll come but really I am not in a cheery mood, just as an advice"

"kaaaay" Cat said hugging Tori

"Vega stopped acting like a zombie, I am the creepy one not you" Jade smiled at tori shaking her arms

"See you later girls" tori said as she turns around to enter my car

As soon as she entered I went to my side of the car and entered it. The ride was quiet and kind of sad.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

Tori sighed, "I am sorry for the hot oil thing, it was an accident" she said facing down

"I know tori, but the slapped was also an accident?"

"Well you were very mean to me"

"Okay I admit it, but I am not apologizing for the things I say"

"Do you really think that way about me" she faced me, "I don't care what you think about me, but do I really look like a girl like that?"

"Never judge a book by its cover" I sighed

Tori looked at me angrily, now she knew that she does not look like the girl Ryder described, but I haven't finish knowing her. But by my own experience, I can't believe tori act like those girls that throw at every boy, but after Ryder told me that she does I cannot say that I am 100% sure.

We arrived home and Tori quickly ran out of the car and went to knock on the door

"Don't bother, I got keys" she rolled her eyes and I opened the door and entered, tori lay in the couch, she looks very tired

"Tori, sweetheart you arrived" my mom went and hugged tori, as soon as tori hugged my mom she started crying

"I am sorry Maddy" she cried, "I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident"

"I know tori, don't worry" she stopped hugging tori, "are you hungry?" tori shook her head, how is she not hungry I saw her at lunch and she didn't eat at all. That reminds me, did I was staring at tori during lunch?

"Do you want to talk?" my mom asked and tori nodded her head

Tori and my mom stand up and went to the stairs, "Beck there is food at the kitchen, we will be back soon" I nodded and my mom and tori went upstairs

Wow tori looked pretty messed up; I am practically shocked she was crying pretty much just because of what I told my parents yesterday. What am I thinking? She is a slut, if she weren't one Ryder wouldn't want to sneak to tori's tent tonight. Ryder! I got to call him

_*at the phone_

_"Ryder, who's talking?" he answered_

_"Hey Ryder it's me Beck"_

_"Wat's up dude, is tori coming?" he asked_

_"Absolutely"_

_"I knew it, I told her after lunch and she nodded" he laughed_

_Wow, tori is such a liar, she told her friends she was not on a good mood probably because she wants to get rid of them, what a…_

_"Good for you, I am going to have dinner" I hang up_

Why am I so angry even at Ryder, he is my friend but I don't know what makes me hate him sometimes. The front door opened

"Hey Beck" is just John, "do you bring Tori?"

"Yup, she is upstairs with my mom" he nodded and went upstairs, they were so worried about her yesterday, who cares I am hungry

Tori POV

I can feel Maddy was very worried for me, we are now at my room trying to talk but I can't stop crying, since the problem begin I didn't cried or talked it to someone. We heard a knock on the door, I hope it is not Beck or I'll kill myself

"May I come in" my dad

"Sure honey"

My dad entered the room and sat on a chair facing Maddy and me, "tori could you explain us darling"

"Sure dad", calm down tori just, be honest, "look I am sorry that I never told you that Ryder and I broke up, and I am sorry that I slapped beck and accidentally threw hot oil to his hand"

"Tori we forgive you, and I bet Beck too" my dad replied, "we all know that the slap was because you got angry and we already talked about it with beck"

"Really Tori, those things he told you aren't the right thing to tell anybody" Maddy rubbed my hands and I smiled to her, "We talked to him and he promise us he was going to apologized"

Oh so that's why he told me in the ride home that he does not regret anything he said. I know I could use that to bother Beck but I don't feel it is the solution to anything so I'll better keep quiet

"Ryder cheated on me, Jade and I found him kissing another girl in the janitor's closet at school" I sighed, "dad I never cheated on him and this is really hard to tell to a father, but I have never had intimate relationships with anybody and I am not willing to" my dad nodded as I faced him

Maddy hugged me and my dad's eyes were very shining like if he wanted to cry, "Ryder is mad at me and my friends because I dumped him… and Jade punched him in the nose" I rolled my eyes

"Jade" my dad shook his head and chuckled

I laughed and smiled to my dad, "don't really know why Ryder told that to Beck but I don't care because I feel good with my inside thoughts" I replied, "of course I didn't feel good slapping Beck but I got pretty angry"

"Tori…" I interrupted my dad

"I know dad, it's not an excuse to slap someone only because you got mad at that someone, I know that and I keep it on my mind". "You know, everything you had teach me I kept it on my mind and in my heart, I know what is wrong and I know what is right and I love you for raising me that way" I finished talking and my dad hugged me

"I am happy to know that my little baby is a grown up lady" he stopped hugging me, "and I am sorry for Ryder, I always thought he was ugly" I laughed

"Well, let's go grab something to eat" Maddy stand up and cheer

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry" I rubbed my empty stomach

We hugged each other and went downstairs talking about silly things and laughing, I feel pretty comfortable right now that I talked to both of them, but still things with Beck aren't in a good way

"Hey mom, this matched potatoes taste delicious" beck said with his mouth full

"I am happy for you honey but I think you need to apologize to someone" maddy frowned at Beck

"Don't worry Maddy" I said, "he already apologized to me in our ride home, now can you please give me some of that match potatoes please" I begged to maddy

"Come tori let's grab some in the kitchen" I nodded and followed my dad

Beck POV

Did tori just lie to her parents? Nop, the real question is, did she really help me? No I feel kind of guilty. We are eating all together having some fun, well I am watching tori and my parents having fun I am kept in my thoughts, what is happening, is Ryder the one lying, or is it Tori. At least she looks happy now, she is smiling, wow her smile is very pretty and her cheekbones are… Wow dude, someone take me to the doctor, am I feeling well?

"Dad, Maddy could you please let me go to this slumber party at school" tori asked to my parents

Yeah, she is asking for permission to see Ryder, I hate her good acting skills, she can get you with even that smile

"Sure honey" John replied, "Are you also going beck?"

I nodded, "well you are going if you swear to keep Tori safe" my mom told me

What, now I am a babysitter? "Of course I will mom" I smiled to my mom and rolled my eyes

As soon as we finished dinner, Tori and my mom went to watch the dishes; I went to my room and started packing some stuff for the slumber party when suddenly someone knocked at my door

"Knock, knock" john smirk

"Hey John" I chuckled

"Beck" he sat at tori's bed, "I understand that having a sister and having to deal with problems like the ones we had yesterday is really difficult and exhausting"

"Yeah I know" I nodded and pack a pair of jeans

"May I ask you some things?" he asked

"Sure" I sat next to him, "spit it out Johny"

"Your friend Ryder" he scratched his head, "I know he is your friend, but please keep him far away of tori, she is my baby girl and I feel way happier now that I know that there is someone who can keep her safe when I am not with her" he patted my back

I couldn't help it but smiled, I admire John, he lost her wife when tori was 2 years old, he raised her alone and now he is trusting me her daughter, "I will keep her safe" I smirked and we hugged

Things with tori hasn't been well, I know I am mad, angry, disappointed and a little bit ashamed of her, but maybe that's the way a ´brother´ feels towards his sister, maybe I am growing fraternal emotions because the way I am feeling towards her can only be fraternal or lover's.

Tori and I said our goodbyes to our parents and we entered the car, tori's eyes were still red and tiring looking, but her smile is normal by now.

"Hey tori, do you like lying to our parents?"

She rolled her eyes, "what do you mean Beckett"

"Well, you told my mom that I apologized to you on our ride home" I asked staring at the road

"Yup I did" she nodded her head and faced through the window

"So?" I asked

"So what do you want Oliver?"

"Why did you helped me" I entered Hollywood Arts parking lot, "you know I could have been grounded because of that"

"I don't know Beck" she took her seatbelt off, "maybe I am tired of problems, besides you told me that you don't regret what you said so why bothering you to fake apologized in front of my dad and your mom"

"Thanks" I grabbed her hand and we stared for a brief seconds

**What will happen next? Is tori in danger? What is Ryder going to do to her? Is Beck going to keep his word to John? is he going to keep Ryder far away of tori? ;)**

**This is funny, all day i was writing a lot of chapters for this story, but i kind of felt sad because last chapter didnt recieve a lot of reviews, so i thought i was making something wrong, when suddenly i found out that i have more than 500 people who already read the progress of this story but dont review at all so i felt happy, sort of, but it's good if you read and review because you make the author motivate and gain self-esteem to write more and more and update soon :) BETWEEN I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE PRETTY LONG BUT I DONT LIKE TO WRITE SHORT ONE'S **


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks" I grabbed her hand and we stared for a brief seconds, "but don't ever slapped me, or spilled hot oil on me again" I shook tori's hand away

We got our things and went on separate ways, I could see my gang assembling a tent and I saw Cat, Tori and Jade's tent done, I also saw Robbie and Andre having problems with their tent

"No Andre that stick goes in here" Robbie pointed a space between some cloves

"Robbie" he groaned, "that's the place where the zipper goes dude" Andre yelled and slapped Robbie's hair

I could tell that they are very good friends, those type of friends in which you can trust on, they don't look like they go ´naughty-naughty´ with the girls like Ryder said, talking about Ryder he is coming my way

"Hey man" he patted my back, "tonight is the night" he wink at me

I totally forgot ryder's plan and I swear to John that I was going to keep him far away of Tori, how can I do that without being a bad friend?

No one's Pov

The tradition in Hollywood Arts is about getting to know each other, so far the kids are now in their pj's and they had played several games, they sang, Tori had to sing with Robbie and Beck with Ryder, but Ryder refused to sing so they lost the game, then they make physical activities like dance and act, everyone had a lot of fun and the last activity was to talk to someone you don't really know a lot.

Tori went and talked to a girl with short hair, Cat was talking with Sinjin, Andre's partner was Ryder but Ryder just kept staring at his cellphone, Robbie was talking to burf and Beck's partner was Jade

"So you are from San Francisco? She asked

"I used to live there, but I was born in Canada" beck replied

"Oh" she nodded, "I hate Canada"

"Why?" beck asked

"I don't like bacon" beck chuckled, "how come you are so mean to tori?"

"I am not mean; I just hate girls like her" he snapped

"You know, I used to hate her" she smirked

"Why?"

"She is so positive and her stupid cheekbones" she chuckled, "she is a very good girl"

"So you love her and hate her at the same time?" beck was confused

"Yeah" beck combed his hair with his not burned hand, "like that time I got pretty mad and punched her ex-boyfriend nose" she laughed

"So it is true" beck replied, "you broke Ryder's nose"

Jade rubbed her nose and stopped laughing, "Yeah pretty hilarious"

"If you don't mind, why you punched him?" beck asked

"Tori and I were fighting and I wanted to talked to her" she rubbed her left eye, "everyone in Hollywood arts who want some privacy likes to talk or whatever in the janitor's closet, so tori and I went to the closet and find Ryder kissing a girl"

Beck was shocked, Ryder is a liar and Tori was telling the true, now he feels guilty

"Hey Jade and… Beck" Andre sat next to Jade

"Hey, weren't you with your partner?" Jade asked

"I was" he took his keyboard out, "but he told me that he needed to pee and left" he started playing some notes

"Wait" beck stand up, "weren't you with Ryder?" he asked

"Yeah, your stupid friend" beck ignored the comment and was looking for Tori but he never saw her anywhere

"Hellooo, HAHAH" cat giggled

"Hey Cat" Jade said

"What's up red velvet cupcake" Andre said facing her

"HAHA" cat laughed and touched her tummy, "one time my brother burned the kitchen because he tried to bake cupcakes, but instead of using chocolate chips, he used fireworks and the cupcakes exploded" Cat stopped talking and face down

"What's the matter Cat" Robbie asked patting her back

"My brother is messed up" she shook her head and everyone chuckled at her giving her support, "hey, where's toro"

"Yeah where's Vega and her south accent" Jade asked

"I saw Ryder talking to her" Robbie said

"You saw what?" Beck asked shocked, "what did you exactly saw?"

"Ryder and Tori were talking" Robbie said, "but then Ryder pulled Tori's hair and she started yelling"

"Oh no" Andre said

"Are you retarded or something" Jade pulled Robbie's shirt making him cried

Beck started running through all the school hallways, he went to the blackbox but he never saw anything, then he went to the parking lot but there were only cars parked when suddenly he remembered that Jade said something about a place for alone time.

"AAAAH" someone yelled somewhere, it was a girl's voice, "help"

Beck stood there scared, he was shocked he felt that he was going to kill himself if something bad happened to Tori. Suddenly the Tori's complete gang came running after him.

"Damn, did you hear that?" Andre said shocked

"Dude we better hurry and look somewhere else" Jade suggested

"But" Robbie was getting air, "we already look everywhere"

"No we haven't" Beck said as he went running

When Beck started running the gang went running after him, they were pretty worried about Tori, but Beck was thinking with his head, acting with his body and feeling with his heart.

Beck reached the janitor's closet, were all he could hear Tori and Ryder's voice

Tori POV

I was talking with this girl named Janice when suddenly Ryder came telling me that he wants to talk. Yeah sure! About what does he wants to talk, about him cheating on me, or about the amount of lies he told Beck.

Of course I refused to talk to him, I mean, do I have to even if I don't want to, that's not fair for me of course, but he literally dragged me from my hair into the school hallways.

"What's the matter with you Ryder" I asked

"Shut up" Ryder shouted at me really loud making me gasped, "You are going to be mine" he got me from my arm and abruptly dragged me into the janitor's closet

"Please Ryder, maybe we can solve this…" he locked the door, "Ryder please" I begged

Ryder locked the door and turn around facing me, he took his shirt off and took some protection from his jeans pocket

"The only way to solve this" he hugged me pretty tight, "you can be quiet and I'll be nice and gentle, but if you fight it, I am not going to care about you" he rubbed my face whipping my tears

"Ryder, please let me go, I won't say anything but please…" he interrupted me

"Shut the fuck up" he whispered yelled at me, pressing his lips on mine

"AAAAH" Ryder started kissing my neck; it's the most disgusting thing I have ever experienced

I tried to yell for help but no one came to help me since everybody is out in their tents by now.

Ryder kept kissing my neck as he was trying to take off my shirt but I was refusing to, so he got angry, I kept crying. I cannot believe that too many things happens to me, I mean, am I in a reality TV show, in a storybook or worst, in a fan fiction written by someone who does not have the rights for a show?

I was pretty scared, many things came to my mind, the most important thought was that I shouldn't come in the first place, I wish I could go home, be with Maddy and my dad. That reminds me about beck, did he know about this? The worst feeling came to my heart, maybe beck knew about Ryder's plan and he didn't bother to tell me or advised me. Suddenly by an impulse I tried to fight it, I pushed Ryder and kicked him in his bottom part, I tried to run away but I forgot that the door was locked.

"Are you stupid" Ryder asked rubbing the part I kicked him

"Ryder, I am sorry but please" I began to cry really loud, I thought it was the perfect idea but I should have act faster. Ryder was angrier, he was making steps to my way, and I started yelling for help as I knocked the door pretty hard.

Ryder approached me, he got me from my arm squeezing it pretty hard

"Listen Tori, I told you not to fight it" he shook my arms, "you will have consequences" he pushed me, crashing me to the wall

I was pretty harmed, I barely could see or even hear, my eyes were about to closed, I couldn't fight it anymore my head hurts a lot and the last thing I remembered was seeing Ryder falling to the ground next to me, after this my eyes closed.

* * *

**Too short, i know, but my ideas went somewhere else, sorry i promise you i'll write more for next chapter Read and Review, give me ideas please**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, yay!**

Tori POV

The only thing I last remember was Ryder being hit by someone. Here I am at my house with Cat and Jade. Yesterday I was dragged by Ryder to the janitor's closet, then he hit me and suddenly I woke up in lane's room with my parents by my side, awkward. The weirdest thing is that Ryder has a black eye and Beck has a hit in the lip, like if someone punched him, but since the accident, Beck has not talked to me, not even to bother me, actually he went to sleep to the living room because he wanted me to rest and be more comfortable. Of course I am worried about him but the happy thing is that Ryder got expelled from Hollywood Arts. YAY!

"What are you thinking Vega?" jade asked dipping a chip

"I don't know" I mumble, "I can't remember anything girls, the only thing I remember was being dragged by Ryder"

"Ryder is so mean" cat shook her head

"I know, but what happened next?" I asked

"You were dragged by Ryder; he wanted to abuse of you, we all searched for you and we found you lying in the floor with your head injured" jade shrugged, "that's all"

"Yeah and why do I saw someone hitting Ryder?"

"Because he is mean" cat yelled eating some bibble

"And why does beck has his lip injured?"

"I don't know Tori" Jade stand up and started walking in circles, "maybe he kissed Janice Madison"

"Janice Madison, really?"

"Oh yeah, I heard that girl is a vampire" cat said with her mouth full of chips

"Cat she is not a vampire, she is stupid" Jade said annoyed, "She does not know how to kiss so that's why she always bites boys lips"

"Do you really thing I am stupid?" I asked facing Jade

"No, not you, I said Janice Madison" jade said, "but maybe yes, you too but a little bit"

I frowned to Jade, "both of you know something and you don't want to tell me"

"What makes you think that? Tori, HAHAHA, you are craaaaazy"

"Cat shut up" jade yelled to her

"No jade I can't help it" Cat faced her

"One" Jade yelled

"No please don't do that to me" Cat shook Jade arms

"Two"

"Don't forget three"

"Cat" Jade grabbed her arm and they left my room

Cat was being dragged to the front door by Jade even Beck was pretty confused but he continue watching TV. When Jade opened the door Robbie and Andre were in the front porch about to knock on my door.

"Hey girls, what's up" Andre asked watching Jade and Cat fighting while they left from my house

"Goodnight everyone, HAHA" that girl is weird, she is being dragged from my house and she is laughing

Finally, Jade and Cat left completely from my house and Robbie and Andre were inside, but the weirdest things are just happening, Cat and Jade didn't want to tell me about the person that hit Ryder and suddenly Beck and my friends, are friends? I only fainted for an hour and all these is happening, Ugh

"Hey tori, we brought you cookies n crème ice cream" Robbie handed me the liter of ice cream

"Thanks"

"Hey bro, how's your lip?" Andre sat next to Beck

When Andre asked Beck, Beck's eyes widened, like if all my friends were hiding me something

"Stop it, I know all of you are hiding me something, and friends don't do that"

"Tor" Andre interrupted me

"Don't Tor me Andre" I shouted, "why is it such a big deal?"

Beck POV

I love Tori's friends, everyone are trying to help me by hiding the truth from Tori. I don't know what is happening to me I can't even look at her face, she is practically beautiful, but something is going on with me, and yup it is such a big deal.

_*flashback_

_Beck saved tori from Ryder. Beck punched Ryder right on his face just like Jade did months ago, but the most important thing is that after doing this he went and hugged Tori, he cried rubbing her hair because she was unconscious. Beck was really scared, everyone was, he got Tori in his arms and carried her to the school nurse. Beck's parents came to school and after Tori woke up the three of them entered Lane's office. Jade, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck stay outside Lane's office. _

_"Beck, what you did is amazing, you save tori" Andre tried to cheer beck up_

_"I know Andre, but I got this feeling that I couldn't explain it"_

_"Don't worry, I got that feeling when Rex made me pee in bed" everybody stared at Robbie, "but that does not happens anymore" _

_"Anyway dork" Jade shut Robbie, "if it makes you uncomfortable we can hide her what you did"_

_"Yeaaah" cat rolled her finger with her air, "but it is not a big deal"_

_"Maybe it is not or maybe it is" beck shrugged his shoulders, "I can't really explain it to anyone, not even to myself" _

_"Don't even bother Beck" Andre placed his hand into Beck's shoulder, "take your time to think about your feelings"_

_"I will, but meanwhile don't tell anybody, not even Tori please" beck begged _

_"We will, right Cat and Robbie?" Jade faced them, "because if you say something I swear…"_

_"No" cat yelled scared, "we won't say anything" Cat said_

What is happening with me, do I am starting to care about Tori, maybe I am, but is it with fraternal feelings, or with… I can't even say it… romantic feelings Ugh it sounds pretty stupid.

"Don't tor me Andre" Tori shouted, "why is it such a big deal?"

"It is nothing Tori, you were dragged by Ryder, your friends and I went to look for you, we found you unconscious and then Lane came" I shouted

"Who punched Ryder" she asked

"Nobody, you were not even awake when we found you" wow I am being very rude right now

"But I saw Ryder next to me and he got a black eye"

"I punched him"

* * *

**Oh god who said that, was it Beck? i dont know, well i do know but if you want to know you probably have to review and keep in touch with fanfic! love you READ&REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/**

**love you my followers, and favorites and people who read and supports my story everyday, i swear many things and many chapters are coming soon:**

**-Romantic play**

**-A wedding**

**-Honeymoon of 3 months on Hawaii living Tori and Beck alone at their house**

**-Jade getting feelings for Beck, but don't worry he will never have feelings for her**

**-Andre and Tori jelousy**

**-A HUGE party, with alcohol, kisses, lips, dancing, uh lala**

**-Beck founds out that he is adopted and Tori will help him find his real parents**

**-A new baby (but of who? :O, no it is not tori)**

**-Graduation/ Beck and tori getting scholarship to go and study in tun tun tun tuuuun, you will later know because this last point is for a... SEQUEL YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck POV**

"I punched him" Andre said

"You punched him" tori asked surprised

"Well yeah, we found you two; Ryder punched Beck hitting him on his lips so I punched him knocking him out."

Wow Andre is such a big liar, I am impressed. I hope Tori buys it and stop making more question because I don't know what else we can create.

"Wow" tori said, "thanks to everybody, really thanks for your help" tori turned around

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked

"I am tired, I'll go to sleep" she turned around again and faced me, "are you sure you are not going to sleep in my room?"

"No" I shook my head, "I'll sleep here you need to rest"

"Oh, okay, got it" tori wink me, oh wow she is so pretty I can't help it

Tori climbed to her room and when I heard tori's door room shut I grabbed a pillow from the sofa and punched it really hard

"Dude, what's the matter?" Andre asked

"I hate this awkward feeling" I shook Robbie's shoulders

"Beck, you are in love" Andre sat on the couch, "maybe it isn't love, but if it continues it will became love"

"Just like your crush with Jade?" Robbie asked

"Wow, you got a crush for Jade" I asked

"Yeah, why you asked, you seem surprise" Andre said facing me

"I thought you had something for Tori"

"No, tori and Cat are just like my sisters, but Jade" he sighed, "she is the most beautiful girl in the entire school" my eyes widened, I don't think she is as pretty as tori

"Well" Robbie sat next to Robbie, "Cat is the most pretty and intelligent girl I had ever met" Andre and me stared shocked at Robbie

We talked for a while, until my parents arrived, Andre and Robbie left. My mom and John are getting married in less than a month, I am very happy for them but their marriage makes everything official, my mom is getting married to Tori Vega's dad, the girl that is mixing up my whole emotions. John interrupted my thoughts.

"Tori please get downstairs" John shouted when I heard tori's door opened and saw her coming down the stairs, "I have some news for all of you" I remained in my place, but Tori and my mom sat on the dining table

"What is it dad?" tori asked

"As you know, Maddie and I are getting married in less than a month, we will have party, the wedding cake, etc" he put his hands in his pockets as he continue talking, I didn't pay too much attention since I was daydreaming, well I still have in my thoughts tori, and I am afraid this will continue for all my life since our parents are getting married

"Oh my god John thank you honey"

My mom screamed pretty excited, "what?" tori asked shocked, "you are going to honeymoon after the wedding?" John nodded with his head, "oh lord" she smacks her hand into her forehead

"Tori you should be happy" she rolled her eyes at me, "our parents need this time to get to know each other better and…" I got interrupted by john

John hugged tori, "yeah tori, Beck is having a very good point" I nodded with my head in agreement as I smirk to tori

"Yeah dad… and Beck" she turned around slapping me with her brunette hair, "but why does it has to be for such a long time?"

"Sweetheart they will only be 3 months" my mom said

"What?" I shouted very loud

**Nobody's POV**

Tori woke up the next day by the sound of her alarm; she hit the alarm clock pretty hard and groaned as she climbed out of her bed making slow and tiny sleepy steps to her bathroom. She opened the shower faucet and took all her clothes off. Suddenly she heard door knocks from the outside of the bathroom

"Tori" knocked again, "you better hurry"

"I will… not" she giggled

"Please tori, I also need to take a bath, besides I want to brush my teeth" beck said

Tori groaned, "brush them somewhere else dumbass"

"Well if I could" he said calmly, "but my toothbrush is inside"

"Shut up, it feels weird talking to you while showering"

"Tori come on, hand me my toothbrush please"

"No way, get it yourself"

"Ok if that is what you want" beck turned the doorknob but the bathroom door was locked, "Damn tori, just hurry"

Tori laughed very loud as she heard Beck steps going away of the bathroom door. Tori got out of the shower, she got her bathrobe and went outside to find Beck sleeping on her bed, she got near beck and she started to shake her soaked her into Beck just like a puppy

"Tori stop it" Beck pushed her away angry at her, "you are a little skinny monster"

"Oh no, I will cry" Tori over acted that she was sad

"Really mature" Beck got into the bathroom and locked the door

While Beck was taking his shower, which by the way took longer than tori's, Tori put on black and white stripes short, a white tank top and a black casual blazer with beige flats, she put on her makeup, in fact she does not use a lot only in special occasions, and she brushed her wet hair. Beck got out of the bathroom wearing only black not too skinny jeans. Tori's eyes widened and Beck noticed that but he acted like he didn't care.

"Yeah I am shirtless" he pointed to himself, "get over it"

"Like if I was watching you"

"Yes you were" Beck grabbed a denim shirt and black tennis shoes, "you are wearing that to school?"

"Yeah, why is it too much?" she asked

"No, not really" he shook his head, "you look good" both of them smiled at each other

"Thanks" she said holding a peach lipstick on her hand, "you look good too"

They smiled at each other again; both of them looked at each other's eyes, lips, cheeks, as if they were examining each detail of their faces. Suddenly Maddie entered the room making the teenager jump of surprised and continue with their work, tori continued with her makeup and Beck was checking his phone.

"Kids, breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Maddie" tori said getting out of the room

They had fruit and toast for breakfast with orange juice, as soon as they finished Beck and tori brushed their teeth, grabbed their backpacks and went to Beck's car. The ride was short, but for them it felt like eternity, they were in complete silence. As soon as they arrived tori went to her locker and she forgot that Beck is part of her gang now, so from now on they are going to be nearer than ever.

Jade waved to Beck and Tori's direction, Tori waved back, "good morning Beck" Jade faced Beck making Tori frowned

"Good morning" he said back to everyone

"How is your lip doing" Jade insisted

"Jade my head is injured and you don't even ask how I am doing?" tori asked shocked

"Oh come on Vega" Jade rolled her eyes, "you aren't the world girl"

Tori gasped, her jaw dropped and Beck's and everyone else jaws also dropped, tori could had say something to Jade but the school bell rang

Everyone went to their class, Tori was still mad? , no she was, confused? How can she explain it?

"Come on tori" beck grabbed her hand, "let's go to sikowitz" he intertwined his fingers into Tori's hand

They entered Sikowitz class and saw the barefoot man in the center of the stage, their hands were still intertwined but when tori saw Jade's face she took beck's hand away

"Good morning my fellows, tori and Elvis to the stage" Sikowitz grabbed two scripts and handed them, "scene 13" Beck and Tori started to look for the scene in their scripts, "action"

_Scene 13_

_"I hate you Clarisse, I hate you from the bottom of my heart" Richard __**(beck's character) **_

_"You are a closed minded Richard" Clarisse __**(tori's character)**__ got up from her sit and faced Richard as she talked to him making closer steps to him, "is not me who put your father in jail"_

_Richard got nearer to Clarisse, "I know that, I know you didn't put my father in jail… that stupid cop did it" Beck pushed away the chair that was in the center of the stage_

_"He is not stupid, he was just doing his work" _

_"I don't care" beck shouted, "I don't care as your dad didn't care when he sent my father to jail" _

_"I do care Richard"_

_"No, you don't" beck pointed with his hands trying to stay calm_

_"Well I do care, but I cannot do anything about it… neither does my father" tori yelled back _

"Amazing" Sikowitz said starring at the scene, "continue with scene 27" Tori and Beck looked for the scene, "action"

_Scene 27_

_"Richard, I am so sorry for what I did yesterday" tori looked upset, "I am really sorry" _

_"Is ok Clarisse…? I guess you didn't do it on purpose" beck got closer to tori_

_"I didn't" tori mumbled, "I just wanted to know your father's point of view, I never thought he was going to get that angry" _

_Beck hugged tori really tight, both felt their hearts pounding; I bet everyone felt their hearts. They could smell each other scents. Beck broke the hug and stared at tori's eyes, he was melting into her chocolate electric eyes_

_"I think I should go Richard" tori continued with the scene turning around as if nothing was happening but she felt just the same way as Beck was feeling, she was drooling in Beck's denim shirt when she smelled his scent_

_"Wait" beck said still in character, he cupped his hands into tori's face. They kept starring at each other, both wanting to stay like that for a longer time_

"That's to worst thing I had ever seen" Jade groaned


	9. Chapter 9

Tori and Andre were eating at the asphalt café while they were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive

"Tori, is it just me or do Jade is acting different in the past weeks?"

Tori bitted her slice of pizza, "did you notice how she talked to me yesterday" she took a sip from her juice, "she has been all around beck lately and being rude for no reason with me"

"Hey friends HAHAHA" cat, robbie and beck arrived to the table

"Hey cutie" andre said making space for them so sit, "where's Jade?"

"She was trying to seduce me with a pair of scissors" beck sighed sitting in the table holding a burrito

"What?, is she going insane why is she all cutie sweetie with you, hate that" everybody starred at Tori, Beck smiled to her and tori noticed that, she slowly blushed making everyone even beck to notice

"She has been very mean to me" cat stated,

"Not only with you, yesterday, had she asked me to brush her dog's teeth" Robbie whined

"What's the matter with that?" Beck asked taking a french frie from tori's tray

"Hey, my frie" tori tried to take the frie from Beck's hand but he quickly ate it

"Well she was using my toothbrush"

"So buy another one" Andre said

"I did"

"So what's the big deal robbie?" tori asked

"The big deal is that after brushing her dog's ´lucifer´ teeth, she made me brush mine with the same toothbrush" everyone stopped eating making ugly faces

"That's not bad" beck faced Robbie taking another frie from tori's tray, she just rolled her eyes and place her fries to him

"Oh so that's not bad, tell me pretty boy" Robbie said annoyed crossing his arm, "what's worse than brushing your teeth with a mix of croquette and dog chow?

"Having Jade flirting all over you for the past weeks isn't bad?

"Sort of" robbie replied uncrossing his arms

Andre's and tori's face went completely blank, both of them know that he has a thing for Jade and tori know that she is melting all over beck just as Jade is

The school bell rang, lunch was over and they had only a few more classes to go. Tori was in advanced mathematics with Beck and Jade, while the rest were at tech teaching class. In the whole class Jade threw beck some winks, kisses and giggles but tori felt happy to see that Beck was not that honored, he looked annoyed and really mad. The school bell rang and Tori went to her locker meeting cat in her way, they started to talk when jade came and push tori to the floor.

"Excuse me Jade but what's the matter" tori gently asked placing her hair besides her ear

"I don't know" she started crying, "I really like Beck but I feel that he doesn't like me bad"

"Jade I don't know what to say" she looked down, "wait, that's the reason why you pushed me?"

"Stupid Vega" she stated, her eye makeup started to run down her face making a black mix from tears and black eyeliner

"Jade you are crying" cat said worried

"Shut up" she yelled, "I want beck to love me tori, help"

**Tori pov**

Everything has been weird for the past few weeks, Jade has been all around Beck and that makes me feel awkward, she has a crush on beck, one of my best friends is having a crush with my stepbrother, that is, wrong. Why is it wrong? I don't know I don't feel like helping Jade, I don't feel the need to go and ask beck how he thinks about her. I am waiting for beck since two hours ago because Sikowitz is talking to him, why he is taking so long I mean, rehearsals are until tomorrow.

"I am sorry tori you must be very hungry" beck said standing next to me

"let's go please" tori quickly opened the door before beck opens it to her and she climbed in the car sit

Beck started driving; they were in complete silence until beck interrupted her deep thoughts

"Sikowitz told me something important for the play" tori kept quiet, her mind is having many things dealing on right now

"don't you want to know what he told me?"

"Beck can I ask you something" he stared at her face, she was quiet and he was getting worried about it

"What's the problem?"

Tori tried to ask him about jade, but maybe this is not the right time, besides she doesn't know if she wants to help her friend

"That thing you talked with sikowitz" she was trying to think what she can ask him

"Tori what is happening to you" he chuckled

"Why you ask?"

"You have been very weird"

Tori shook her head, "what did he tell you?"

"He told me that we have a good chemistry, and he likes that because it makes the play be more real" he paused parking in their house, "he told me that we should kiss" beck turned to be face to face with tori.

She looked shocked, how can she kiss beck that would be strange, but she was not going to let him see her scared or nervous

"It's fine, we will only be acting" tori climbed out of the car

Beck's face was pale, his eyes widened, he cannot believe that she was ok with the fact of their lips touching, he was frightened but he was strangely mad at tori

He climbed out of the car and he entered his house. Nobody was home which is a surprised because by that time, John and his mother were preparing for dinner

Tori came out of the kitchen holding a note, she handed it to beck as he quickly read it

"Guys, we are coming late home, we have some final details to do before the wedding" he looked at tori, "there is food in the stove"

Tori sat in the couch, she looked lost

"I see you have a lot of things going on in your head" he sat next to tori

"Our parents are getting married"

"I thought you wanted them to be happy tori"

"Yeah, I want that, but" she paused, she turned around she cannot see beck's face

"But?" he turned tori's face around, "our parents are in love tori, they are getting married this weekend and you just say ´but´?"

"What do you mean?" she swallowed saliva.

"Maybe they aren't the only ones in love"

Their faces where so close, they bodies wanted to act, their lips wanted to touch but neither of them move, they only starred at each other, at their eyes, their lips, they were examining every detail from each other. Beck rubbed tori's cheeks, those cheekbones that are making him get crazy since the first time he saw them, tori placed her arms on his shoulder.

She didn't move, he started to lean closer, their lips were touching they could feel their smooth lips touching, their eyes closing. Who knows what they were thinking at that moment, probably they weren't thinking at all.

**Sorry i am out of inspiration but i didnt want to upset you, hope you like it, read and review i'll be happy if you do**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two updates in a week, ;) **

Their faces where so close, their bodies wanted to act, their lips wanted to touch but neither of them move, they only starred at each other, at their eyes, their lips, they were examining every detail from each other. Beck rubbed tori's cheeks, those cheekbones that are making him get crazy since the first time he saw them, tori placed her arms on his shoulder.

She didn't move, he started to lean closer, their lips were touching they could feel their smooth lips touching, their eyes closing. Who knows what they were thinking at that moment, probably they weren't thinking at all.

The phone rang making both of them to move apart. Beck stand up from the couch without taking his eyes from tori, he grabbed the phone to answer it

_At the phone *_

_"Hello" was the only thing that came from his mouth after almost kissed tori _

_"Hello honey" it was maddie, "you should go to your new room, John and I got a surprise for you"_

_"To my real room?" he said confused, "is it ready?"_

_"Go look for yourself"_

_"I will mom, thanks" _

_"We will come back later, make tori have dinner okay honey?"_

_"Yes mom don't worried about it"_

_Both of them hang out_

Beck smiled to himself he ran to his real room, he opened the door and he saw all his stuff in it, his laptop, his clothes, a king size bed, it was amazing he loved it

"congratulation beck, you got what you wanted"

"What are you saying" he asked, "Aren't you happy that you are getting your room for yourself?"

"I am" she gasp, "well I am leaving you alone with your incredible new room" she turned around but beck grabbed her from her arm

"Wait" he looked under his bed, in the room and in the closet

"What are you looking for?"

Beck groaned taking a guitar from his closet, tori was shocked

"This is my old guitar" he swallowed really hard that even tori could hear it, he handed the guitar to her, "this is for you"

"I thought you didn't know how to play it" tori took it

"There are many things you don't know about me Victoria" he rubbed gently tori's arm

"And you are giving it away because?"

"Because I messed up your old guitar" he rubbed her arm getting down to her hand, "maybe the other guitar had a sentimental price, and I am…"

Tori hugged beck really tight, "thank you beck" tori broke the hug and kissed Beck's cheek, after this she went to her room slamming the door behind her. Beck was shocked, the girl hugged him, a real tight hug, and besides the hug she kissed his cheek, it felt warm and soft.

The next day, before the wedding, Beck, Robbie and Andre were at a hotel room, the same hotel in which his mother is getting married, they were getting ready for the wedding.

"You almost kissed her" Andre said sitting in the bed

Robbie was making Beck's tie knot, "it's sad" beck said

"You almost kissed" robbie said, "she is probably feeling the same things for you"

-oo-

"It's sad because Jade has feelings for him" tori told cat

Both of the girls were done with makeup and their hair was also done, jade and Maddy were still in the other room getting prepared

"Tori, relax" cat handed tori a cup of water, "she cannot forced beck to have feelings for her if he does not have them, it is obvious that he has feelings for you"

-oo-

"Yeah, you probably are right, but they are friends" beck sighed sitting next to Andre, "she can never do that to a friend I know how she thinks"

"Beck, dude" Andre said pattering beck's back, "it may sound stupid or even gay, but do whatever your heart tells you to do"

"it did sounded gay" robbie chuckled

"Shut up robbie" Andre slapped Robbie's head

-oo-

"That's very sweet Cat, but I am afraid of what my heart wants to follow"

"Hey, what were you talking about" Jade came looking beautiful, she was wearing a black dress with dark makeup, but still she was looking great

"Nothing, just talking about the wedding" cat said, sometimes she can be very smart

"Actually, Maddy is ready and is going right now to the garden for the civil registration"

"Hey girls" Robbie said as the three of them entered the girl's room

"Hey tori" Andre said facing Jade, "your dad told us that the wedding is about to start"

"I still don't understand why they aren't getting married in the church" Robbie said

"Because they are old people" jade said

"Jade" cat faced her, "that is not cool"

"Whatever" she said, "Beck, do you like my dress"

"Is pretty jade" he said with an upset look, he turned to see Andre who looked way more upset than he is

"You look incredible perfect" Andre stated to Jade

She looked at him and smile, but it was not a flirty smile it was just a small smile

"I think we should get going" Jade said as everyone nodded and started to walk out of the room

Beck grabbed tori's hand and lean closer to her, "you look beautiful" he whispered in the back of her ear, she felt sparks, she felt the need to hug Beck as she did the day before

"Thanks, you also look nice" that's the only things she could say

He stared at her long tight strapless beige dress, she looked beautiful in it, her long wavy hair hold on in a very elegant bun, her makeup makes her natural beauty blossom, her eyes, her pretty exotic eyes that he loves to stared at were brighter than ever, maybe because of the gold, black and brown eye shadow she was using. Her cheekbones looked prettier than ever and her lips, oh god, her pink lips looked kissable.

"We should get going, our parents are getting married without their sons… stepbrother"

"Don't ever call me like that" he said in a very serious voice tune

"I am sorry but that is what we are"

_"I want to be more than that" he thought_

"Yeah we are, but is not a big deal" he gently took her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers, both of them could feel their heart beat and the electricity that was coming from their hands, that electricity that they felt almost every time they touch

The wedding came on, the ´I do´, the ´you may kiss the bride´ it was official they were family now, not for real but they have to deal with each other for the rest of their lives, it felt like they were the ones getting married, not literally but they would have to be together for a long time

The party was amazing, the dinner was exquisite, everything felt so classy and elegant, maybe it was only a civil registration, and nobody knows why they didn't want to married by the church, both of them were widowers, tori and beck thought that they didn't want to married by the church in case they could get divorced or something like that, but they never had the courage to ask their parents, they only want them to be happy, and until now, they looked happy.

After the wedding everyone went to tori's house and by everyone I mean the gang and of course Maddy and John who were getting their suitcases, they had a taxi waiting for them outside the house.

"The hotel room number is in the refrigerator, theirs enough food in the cupboard" maddy said to Beck, "I think you should cook Beck, here is the emergency's numbers in case tori tries to cook"

"Hey that's not fair" tori frowned chuckling

"Relax mom, everything is going to be ok" Maddy hugged Beck

"Take care of tori ok" beck nodded, Maddy went and hugged Tori very tight, "I'll miss both of you, my kids"

"We will miss you more mom" beck said

"Maddy taxi is waiting for us" john cried from outside, he already said his goodbyes to the kids but Maddy was more way more worried for them than him

"Coming" Maddy yelled, she kissed their foreheads and went outside shutting the door.

They were gone to the airport, three months, beck and tori are going to be alone three months in the same house, probably they will need the emergencies numbers sooner than later.

"Well" Jade said passing her fingers in a pair of silver scissors, "I am staying the night here"

"Um, it's fine to me Jade, but why didn't you ask me before if you could?" tori said

"I don't need to ask you"

"Jade we are very tired, I think you should go home" beck said noticing jade's intentions

"I am here for my friend Beck" jade said facing tori

"You know Jade that I am fine, and Beck is right, we are very tired" tori said

"No tori you aren't fine" jade places her scissors in the dining table, "we all know that you cannot be without your dad" jade said in an upset voice tune hugging tori

Cat, Robbie and Andre gasped at the same time

"Jade you shouldn't…"

Jade interrupted robbie, "since your mom died, you can't handle the fear of losing someone when they have to travel, it doesn't matter if it is by car, bus, airplane, train, you just can't handle it"

"Why are you telling me this" tori asked softly, "I didn't even remember that fear Jade until now and thanks to you" her eyes were red filled of tears that hasn't fallen yet

"Crap, I forgot you went to psychologist to overcome your fears" jade chuckled, "you were crazy as a nut"

Tori's tears felt done her cheeks, she couldn't believe that Jade was ever going to be that mean to her

"That's not fair Jade" cat yelled pushing Jade

"The unfair thing here is that tori have to get all for herself" Jade said

"Really?" tori step closer to Jade, "I can have everything Jade, but I don't have the most important thing I would love to have right now, and the unfair thing here is that you are telling this to me just when my dad is about to get an airplane" tori paused to clean a tear that was falling from her eyes, "you are telling me this because you know that my mom's death anniversary is tomorrow"

"Yeah, your mom is celebrating her alcoholic death" jade said smirking

"Jade, stop it" Andre took Jade's arm

"Everybody knows that your mom was driving under the influence of alcohol" she laughed, "she was driving with her little daughter Victoria Vega, making her to go in a comma for 2 long years"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just told you" Jade said

"All my life I have been your shadow, you are the pretty, smart, hot and talented of all, Cat is the adorable and Jade?" she started to cry, "jade can't have anything, not even a cute boy because they always prefer little miss sunshine Vega"

"So this is all about Beck?" tori pointed to Beck, "You can have him Jade, he is yours" tori yelled at Jade

"Not only for Beck" she grabbed her pair of scissors which she placed them in the dining table, "it is about all the main characters you have won, this is about your incredible voice and your stupid kindness"

Jade went to the living room and took tori's mom painting; she stabbed the painting several times with her scissors

"Twenty-one stabs for all the main characters you have took from me, one stab for Moose, another one for Steven, Daniel, Ryder and Beck" she continued stabbing until Andre grabbed the scissors and threw them away

Andre grabbed Jade and took her out of the house; Cat, Robbie and Beck were in complete silence. Tori couldn't help it she ran to her mom's painting.

"You should go have some rest" beck told Cat and Robbie

Cat was worried but Robbie whispered something in her ear and she obeyed, "take good care of her" cat told beck. The three of them said their goodbyes and they left the house

Everything went silent the only noise in the house was tori's cries. Tori was crying desperate, she was holding her mom's painting around her arms. Beck leave her some alone time crying with her mother's painting, after a while, he took his tuxedo jacket and placed it in the couch, he make slow steps forward tori. He bends down and hugged her, she turned around and Beck took the painting out of her hands.

Tori hugged Beck crying, she sounded upset, mad, she sounded frustrated and annoyed. Beck rubbed tori's back with one hand and with the other he strokes her hair. Beck could felt tori's sadness; he could feel it penetrating in his soul.

Beck guided her to the couch; she sat in the couch still crying but less louder than before. Beck stayed there, hugging her, supporting and caring for her.

**Andre pov**

"Where are we going?" jade asked

I cannot believe Jade just done something like that to tori, we all know how important tori's mom death is and Jade, she may just stabbed her mother's painting but for tori it felt like Jade stabbed her, eventually we all felt that way except Jade.

"To your house"

"Why?"

"Because is late and you live there" Andre said watching the road

"I know that" Jade said, "but I thought any of you were going to talk to me after what I did"

"So you are aware of what you did?" andre asked facing jade

"Yes, and if you are about to ask" she pause, "no I don't regret what I did"

"Why are so cold and without heart"

"I do have a heart" she pointing him, "and my heart has been suffering because of tori since she arrived to our lives"

"Tori, does not have the fault of your coldness Jade" Andre stated

"Yes she does" Jade yelled slamming the door as they parked minutes ago in her house

"Jade" andre climbed out of the car and walked besides Jade, "she is your best friend, and you did something really bad to her just for a stupid thing"

"It is not stupid Andre"

"You treat her bad because of a boy"

"I hate how everyone loves her" Jade cried, "I can't help it Andre"

"Jade we also love you, and I bet that beck also loves you in a friend way" he said calmly

"Nobody likes me, I am the goth girl that is friends with the super-hot and pretty talent girl from the school that is always getting the best roles and besides that" she whipped a tear from her cheek, "I have this really tiny redheaded girl whom is always adorable as a friend"

"And you are the goth one, the black evil friend, who is super pretty like a dark angel" Jade smiled, "Damn girl look at that smile, you are pretty" Jade hugged Andre

They hugged for a while until Jade was the one who broke the hug apart

"I should probably go" Andre said turning around and running to his car

"Thanks Andre" Andre nodded, "for the ride"

"Sure" Andre went away

**Jade pov**

Maybe I did something pretty bad and I knew I had, but somehow I don't feel like apologizing to anybody, still I want beck for me and not because I am willing to be his girlfriend but I want for once feel that I can beat Tori Vega

Andre just brought me home and after a short sort of fighting he told me I am pretty, he is cute but he used to be more friend to me but suddenly he started to hang out more with tori, maybe he is the only one that does not have feelings for her but he preferred her as friend than me. Before tori I was the only one that helped Andre recording, writing and singing stuff but since she arrived I have never recorded or sing with Andre ever again.

"Tori, that girl has to pay much more for what she has done to me" Jade smirked and entered her house

**Cat pov**

"Are you sure tori is going to be alright?" I asked Robbie

"Yes tiny, she is with beck nothing would happened to her"

"Jade is very mean" I faced down, "she shouldn't have done that"

"Don't bother to ask her for reasons, let both Tori and Jade some space" robbie hugged me

"You may be right, but I will feel awkward without the whole gang together"

"Everything will be ok, I promise" he kissed my forehead when suddenly some police officers parked in the front of my house

"Is this Valentine's residence" the officer ask

"Yeah HAHA, I am Valentine" I giggled

"Is there any problem sir" Robbie asked

"We saw your brother kicking the neighbor's trash cans" the officer said

"Oh yeah he is crazy for the neighbor's cans" I faced Robbie, "he thinks that someone is hiding inside them" I whispered to him

"Okay Cat I think I should go now is very late" Robbie told me

He said his goodbyes and left, "Goodnight Robbie" I giggled

**Beck pov**

I woke up from a short nap to find tori sleeping peacefully by my side, we were still in the couch, my arm wrap in her tiny waist and her head buried in my shoulder. I cannot believe how things change since yesterday. Tori was still in her dress, she looked as perfect as ever. My tie and my jacket were besides us.

After all she cried, her eye makeup is still perfect, she looks like an angel but unfortunately I know that she might be feeling very sad right now. I carefully unwrapped my arm from her waist and without making any noise I stand up from the couch. I kissed her forehead; she looks so fragile, so innocent and beautiful.

I climbed upstairs and went to tori's room

"There must be a picture of her mom" I looked everywhere in tori's room until I found a box in her makeup table, I opened it and found a lot of nice pictures of her mom, she was beautiful just like tori, she got hazel eyes, light brown hair and the most pretty cheekbones just as tori. They look so alike.

"What are you doing with my things?" tori asked

I quickly placed the picture into my trouser pocket, "I was looking for your sleeping clothes, I was about to wake you up"

"Why are you looking for my clothes?" she looked confused

"As I told you, I was about to wake you up" I said calmly, "I thought that you will be more comfortable wearing comfy clothes than sleeping with a longs dress"

"Yeah" she sat on her bad, "you are right"

"Tori please don't get upset because of what Jade told you, maybe she was just angry or frustrated, for any reason she had to tell you those mean things, don't care about them, they are only words"

"I know Beck, but today is my mom's death anniversary" she looked down, "and she ruined my mother's picture"

"I am sorry"

"Why do you apologized, it was not your fault"

"It was, sort of" I bend over to be face to face to tori, "Jade got angry because I didn't pay attention to her, and that's true"

"Anyway Beck" she stand up getting her clothes, "that is not the reason why she did what she done" she rubbed my neck, "so it's not your fault"

Her eyes met with mine, she looks amazing. She went to the bathroom to changed; I went to running to my room and hide the picture in my closet.

"I know how to make tori happy after what Jade did to her mom's paint" I smiled to myself, "the things I do for a girl"

**hope you like it, read and review, because i like reading what you say, such as comments, ideas, etc, love you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beck pov**

I woke up feeling dizzy. Everything has been great, rehearsals are being longer and exhausted but they worth it because I got to be with tori. Tori! Oh god, we have been inseparable, we grew a lot like friends and I hope to sooner be something more. Jade has been very weird, Andre made her apologized to tori, but she has been ganky since but the happy thing is that it seems she is over me or she is acting like, which I think is great.

"Dude, move away"

"God Jade you better look for a boyfriend" we all laughed at tori's comment except Jade whom was glancing at her "Look Vega, you and your stupid southern accent can go and scr…"

Andre interrupted Jade, "Jade what did we talk ago?"

"Cursing people is not a good way to go through rough times" Really? Did Andre got to calmed Jade with that speech, I don't know if I should cry because it was stupid or should I laughed at it

"And?" Andre hesitated

"You are so bossy" Jade screamed at him annoyed

"And you are so childish, come on jade cheer up"

"It is not my fault that I am not like stupid Vega with her stupid southern way to cheer people up"

"I am not from the South" tori slammed shut her locker

Jade looked at tori with a serious look in her face and took a sip from her coffee cup, "I don't care"

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade and turned around to Sikowitz class, "Do you really think you can just turn your cheekbones at me and go, really mature Vega" Jade screamed walking after Tori

"When is this fight going to stop" I said facing Andre

"I don't think it will stop sooner, but at least Robbie was not here, he would had cry" Andre said checking his chellphone

"Neither Cat, she probably would have fainted" Cat and Robbie went with some others to a field trip to the Hollywood Art Gallery museum from their art class

"How is your gift for tori going?"

"I sent the painter tori's mom picture and he said that probably in two more days"

"She would be so happy" he said shaking my shoulders

"I am preparing everything, I'll cook for her, some movies, her favorite" I wink at Andre while he nodded happy, "And boom, her mother's painting"

"And some kisses?" Andre hit me with his elbow

"Maybe" I paused, "let's go to Sikowitz it is getting late" I couldn't pretend to not be happy at that thought, I chuckled at Andre who was pretending to kiss in the air

We went to Sikowitz class, when I entered the room I felt very dizzy and my head started to hurt a lot, it felt heavy

"Elvis are you alright?" Sikowitz asked

"Hey bro, you should have a sit" Andre took my arm and guide me to a chair

"I am fine don't worry"

"Okay then, everybody sit, we have been very busy in this short time, Sinjin how is the lights and all the technical things going?"

"Everything is under control, right buddy?" Sinjin asked turning around to blurf who was eating a red pepper and thumbed up

"Great, Elvis Toro West up to the stage, now" Sikowitz said sitting down in a chair next to the stage

"Huh" Jade groaned angry

"Jade, bring your lazy and goth butt to the stage without complaining" Sikowitz said receiving a glance from Jade

"Beck, are you feeling okay?" Tori whispered to me with a sad but worried face

"Don't worry cutie I am fine" she smiled at me, she is super cute when she smiles, she makes me melt

"Love birds, I think I said to stand up in the center of this stage right now" Sikowitz cried for the hundredth time

"Coming" Tori said walking to the stage

"Okay, this is the scene when Jade's character is mad at Clarisse and Richard" Sikowitz took a coconut from his dirty bag, "Action"

As soon as Sikowitz said action, Jade slapped tori making the whole class gasped

"What was that for?" Tori yelled rubbing her cheek

"Jade why did you slapped her" I asked her hugging tori and rubbing her now red cheek

"Well, that's the way my character acts when she feels angry"

"That was not on the script" tori yelled getting off of my arms and going directly to hit Jade

I grabbed tori by her waist to make her stop, I mean I wish she could hit Jade but if she does she will probably hurt tori worst so I am not trusting Jade. After a lot of Tori fighting, my bad headache returned, but this time it was worst and it returned with a weird stomachache. I stopped grabbing Tori and rubbed my stomach.

"So you want to hit me Vega? "Well do it what are you waiting for?" Jade said, "right here on my face, punch me" she said pointing to her face smiling

"I am not going to fall into your little game"

"Oh" I cried of the pain I am feeling, I felt down and my sight went blurry

"Beck" that was the last thing I heard until my eyes went shut, that voice, so sweet obviously that cried came from Tori, I felt terrible, she might be very worried

**I know it took me so long to update and this chapter is just lame and short :/ I am sorry, trust me next chapter I'll catch up more, I'm not going to give you a long excuse I am just going to say that I am sick and I am not feeling okay, read and review and I promise to make a better chapter next time and it will be sooner dont worry. also I want to do a new story just after this one ends, and after that story I will make the sequel for this one, love you guys :)**

**Find out what is happening to Beck and what is going to do Tori for him ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it took me so long to update but i was not feeling anything for this story anymore, i wrote this last chapter a while ago and i dont know if i should continue the story or not! i need to think more about this and if you could help me in what should i decide that will be great **

Tori, Andre and Jade were waiting in the hospital while the doctors were checking on Beck.

"Vega, sit down" Jade whispered shouted at Tori who was pacing in the room, "Come on you are making me dizzy"

"Family of Beckette Oliver" a man in his 40's asked with a cardboard in his hands, he was using a white coat and plastic gloves in his hands.

"We are" tori jumped from her place and went to hear what the doctor has to say about Beck

"The patient suffers from chronic renal failure from a year ago and over time has been deteriorating" the doctor said facing the teenagers, "Doesn't his parents know about this?" he asked

Everybody went to search for Tori's face, she looked as confused as everyone, of course she didn't knew about this disease Beck never told anyone, not even to her mother

"Beck never told me he was sick" tori said facing down

"Well, Oliver has undergone a progressive and irreversible loss of kidney function because all the time he left waiting without treatment" tori's eyes widened, "As a result, one of his kidneys has been weakened to the point of no longer fulfill his duties due"

"Get to the point" Jade abruptly said before receiving a glancing face from Andre and some rolling eyes from Tori and even from the Doctor

"The point here is that, we are taking out the patient kidney, but first we need to find a kidney donor which has to be compatible with the patient"

Everybody went quiet, they didn't know what to do or what to say, even Jade for the first time shut her mouth and went to sit in one of the waiting chairs that were in the emergency hall.

"So what's next doctor" Andre asked

"We will prescribe the patient with some form of inflammatory pills and some antibiotics for pain" the doctor started to write everything in some kind of notes and handed it to Tori, "Also the patient requires a soft diet"

"But what about his kidney" Jade asked

"I am sorry, we are going to note him on the donors lists but it may take years to find a donor, the only thing you may do is that only family members are compatible" he explained, "maybe his parents or a sibling can do the test"

"He is only child" Tori said, "his mother is in a honeymoon trip and his father died years ago"

"Then we are noted him in the donor list" he walked to the receptionist desk, "some advices, he can start to bleed from the nose or the ears, don't worry it is normal, also he will need blood transfusions, need any type of blood but it can only be from the same person"

"I will" tori nodded in agreement

"So every week both of you should come and make the transfusion" the doctor said, "he may leave the hospital, but we need the past register that he made when he knew he was sick"

"You mean the one they made him one year ago?"

The doctor nodded and guided Tori, Andre and Jade to Beck's room. Everything seemed normal, Beck looked great, but tori was very quiet, she was the one who was telling Beck the news about his illness

_*flashback_

_"You guys, who is telling Beck about this?" Tori asked eating smashed potatoes in the cafeteria of the hospital _

_"Maybe as the friends we are, we should tell him the three of us" suggested Andre sipping his apple juice_

_"Vega should tell him" Jade said _

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you are his stepsister, besides he was fighting with you when everything happened"_

_"Jade, be quiet" Andre said shaking his head_

_"We weren't fighting, he was holding me because he didn't want to start a fight between you and me" tori said facing Jade_

_"That's right, he was holding you when the pain came, you are overweight" Jade crossed her arms_

_"She is not overweight" Andre said glancing at Jade, "but I think you are the indicate to tell Beck tori"_

_En of flashback_

"Tori you are very quiet," beck said with a sad face, "what's the matter"


End file.
